Sleeping Evil Lord
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Los miembros del Host Club interpretarán una obra de teatro, basada en el cuento de La Bella Durmiente, para el festival escolar. Todo marcha a la perfección hasta que una cáscara de banana en el suelo decide cambiarlo todo, empeorando los resultados de una fallida confesión de amor.


Los personajes de _Ouran High School Host Club_ pertenecen a **Bisco Hatori** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**La confesión del príncipe**

—Kyouya-senpai —llamó Kaoru en voz baja, acercándose al joven de gafas mientras los otros miembros del Host Club expandían grandes rollos de papel sobre las mesas de la sala de música, afianzándolos contra la superficie usando pesados pisapapeles, y comenzaban a escribir en ellos con rotuladores de tinta negra—, hay algo que quiero decirte —dijo en cuanto la atención de Kyouya fue suya.

Éste dejó de escribir en su clipboard para observarlo de pies a cabeza y después asintió. En su rostro no se mostraba la más mínima desconfianza o sorpresa, algo que el menor de los hermanos Hitachiin agradeció profundamente.

—En privado —agregó sólo para estar seguros de que lo que le diría quedaría sólo entre ellos.

Kyouya miró por encima del hombro a los demás y se percató de que Hikaru los contemplaba de reojo. Dubitativo, pero no lo suficiente para permitir ningún asomo en su cara, volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿En qué sitio quieres que hablemos, Kaoru? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Kaoru se sonrojó de golpe y abrió la boca para jalar aire por medio de ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo un segundo, mientras se concentraba sólo en respirar. Sintió la garganta seca, al igual que los labios. Tragó saliva y eso hizo que la sensación fuera peor. Sentía todo el cuerpo caliente, como si padeciera una agónica fiebre.

—¿Al jardín, puede ser? Al kiosco —dijo en voz alta el primer lugar solitario que le pasó por la mente.

Kyouya volvió a mover afirmativamente la cabeza. A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que habían hablado a solas, Kaoru lo notaba increíblemente serio, como si supiera de antemano lo que le iba a decir y no le gustara. Conociendo a Kyouya como él lo hacía, eso era lo más posible y había estado resignado desde el principio.

Tragó saliva una vez más. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estomago. El corazón le latía como si acabara de hacer ejercicio. Vio a su senpai dejando el clipboard sobre una mesa para después meter las manos casualmente en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Kaoru se sintió mareado sólo por reconocer ese gesto, pero luchó contra su frágil estado mental y echó a andar hacia la puerta del salón de música, abriéndola con lentitud para no llamar la atención de los otros, aunque sabia que Hikaru estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando salieron al pasillo del tercer piso; Kyouya caminaba a su lado. No le preguntó qué era lo que quería hablar con él. Tampoco se mostró ansioso. Tal vez era eso lo que lo ponía tan nervioso: no poder imaginar, debido a su propia turbación, cuáles serían las palabras correctas que Kyouya usaría para desembarazarse de él una vez pusiera sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Cuando llegaron al jardín de rosas, sintió que ya estaba sumergido hasta la cintura en el fango, pero siguió caminando mientras escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Kyouya a su lado. Alcanzaron el kiosco de color azul pálido perdido en el laberinto de arbustos y, antes de entrar, Kaoru miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no había nadie más. Sólo ellos dos.

El corazón comenzó a latirle al ritmo cruel de un tambor entonando una danza de guerra.

Se sentaron en la banqueta de piedra en el interior de la pequeña edificación y esperaron. ¿Qué? Kaoru no estaba seguro y en el fondo deseaba que Kyouya ya estuviera enterado de lo que le iba a decir, sólo para que las cosas fueran más fáciles y llevaderas, pero, por el mutismo de su acompañante, supuso que no podrían avanzar hasta que fuera él quien hablara primero. Se preguntó porqué Kyouya estaba siendo tan condescendiente y paciente, de todas maneras.

Apretó los labios y se puso las manos sobre las rodillas. Sus dedos se sacudían suavemente y sentía su ritmo cardiaco repicando en sus oídos. Respirar se volvió difícil, pero no más que hablar. Intentó humedecer su boca con la punta de su lengua, pero fue inútil.

Kyouya, sentado a al menos un metro de distancia de él, cambio de postura, cruzándose de brazos y girando su cuerpo en el asiento para observarlo de frente.

—Kaoru —dijo, después de más de quince minutos en completo silencio, pretendiendo romperlo.

Los pájaros anidados en los árboles aledaños trinaban exactamente la misma canción, acompañándolos. El cielo era de un color azul puro y hermoso. No había ni pisca de viento que agitara las copas de los árboles y eso les concedía un ambiente casi perfecto para poder charlar.

Pero…

—Dame unos minutos más, senpai —pidió el menor de los hermanos Hitachiin, sintiendo que comenzaban a temblarle las rodillas—. Ya voy.

Sus manos estaban frías y su rostro, pálido como una nube. Su cabello castaño destellaba como una avellana gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por los huecos decorativos del techo del kiosco.

Kyouya lo observó con demasiada paciencia. Kaoru se lo agradeció, aunque en el pecho le creció la angustiante sensación de que lo estaba incomodando, algo que no deseaba en lo más mínimo, dada la situación.

Decidiéndose por fin, respiró por medio de la boca y comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada.

—De acuerdo —inició. Hizo una pausa casi de inmediato. Tardó varios segundos en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir, cuando lo hizo, las soltó sin meditarlas—. Tal vez ya te hayas percatado de lo que te voy a decir, Kyouya-senpai. A lo mejor no… —hizo otra pausa—, pero no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que sí —se quedó callado de nuevo, observando el rostro completamente inexpresivo de Kyouya, que le estaba prestando en esos momentos toda su atención—, no es algo fácil de decir... pero… es que… tú… me… me… m-m…

Kyouya parpadeó. No fue un parpadeó normal. Fue como si estuviera conteniéndose para no poder los ojos en blanco. Kaoru sintió presión. Supo que lo iban a rechazar aun antes de tener la oportunidad de declararse, así que no perdió más tiempo…

—¡_LoQueQuieroDecirteEsQueMeGustasMucho!_ —vociferó, haciendo que algunas de las aves que reposaban sobre el techo del kiosco salieran volando con furia, sin preocuparse por hacer pausas.

El rostro se le puso rojo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle con más fuerza y no fue capaz de seguir encarando a Kyouya, quien de pronto parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de mármol. Sintió como si acabara de caer de cabeza directo a un acantilado. ¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Después de un minuto de desconcierto en el que sólo sopló el viento, Kyouya se aclaró la garganta con discreción y aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata.

—Kaoru, no comprendí nada —declaró, sintiendo que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. La verdad era que había entendido las últimas tres palabras del balbuceo de su acompañante, pero hasta el último segundo se rehusó a creer que había escuchado eso...

Kaoru tragó saliva de nuevo. Su garganta cada vez se parecía más a un desierto. Se mordió los labios antes de volver a abrir la boca. De pronto, le dieron ganas de levantarse del asiento y marcharse, pero supo que eso no sería lo correcto y que sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

Ahora que estaban ahí, solos, no podía retroceder, porque entonces nunca sería capaz de volver a encontrar otro momento perfecto. Luchó para llenarse de valor una vez más. Lo consiguió a medias y, cuando lo hizo, levantó la cara hacía Kyouya, cuyo rostro sorprendido lo hizo temblar, pues aparentemente ya se había percatado del significado de lo que había dicho.

—Estoy tratando de confesarme —explicó Kaoru, sumamente avergonzado, pero con decisión—. Quiero decirte que me gustas. Y ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kyouya se apartó de él unos milímetros, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la banqueta. Cualquier expresión que hubiera podido mostrar, quedó oculta detrás del destello de sus gafas. Su cara adquirió un color blancuzco… levantó la mano derecha y se cubrió los labios con ella. Habló entre sus dedos.

—Kao…

—No, no digas nada. No quiero que digas nada, por favor. Sólo… era yo quien necesitaba hablar. Lo siento —se disculpó, levantando ambas manos en dirección de su senpai, en actitud conciliadora—, ¡sé que es precipitado! Pero intenta comprenderme, te lo suplico; en verdad ha pasado demasiado tiempo y sólo… sólo necesitaba decírtelo para deshacerme de éste sentimiento de angustia que no me ha dejado en paz durante meses, ¿entiendes?

Le costaba trabajo respirar. Había hablado tan rápido que el aire de sus pulmones se estaba extinguiendo y no era capaz de inhalar más. Hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse y darle tiempo a Kyouya para responder, aunque tampoco esperó (deseó) que lo hiciera de inmediato… pero sería bastante injusto negarle el derecho de replica, sobre todo porque lo que le acababa de decir resultaba bastante comprometedor.

Kyouya acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz con un empujón del dedo. Kaoru esperó. Sabía que le diría exactamente lo adecuado para salir del problema sin complicaciones, así que se preparó para oírlo.

—Kaoru —comenzó con suavidad. Kaoru sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco—, ¿esto es enserio? —fue lo primero que preguntó, haciendo el menor de los gemelos levantara la cara con sorpresa, habiendo esperado todo menos eso.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —explotó en una ráfaga de energía repentina.

El menor de los Ootori hondo. Cerró los ojos y descansó su nuca contra el respaldo de la banqueta.

Kaoru se preparó para el golpe. De cierto modo, la pregunta de Kyouya no lo había ofendido ni mucho menos: le había servido para calmarse. Le había hecho ver las cosas de forma más optimista (a pesar de que su amor fuera rechazado, podría salir adelante dentro de poco) de lo que lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses (uno en donde estaría deprimido durante más tiempo del que se atrevía a vaticinar y tendría que armarse de valor para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo hasta que se encontrara mejor).

Kyouya se mordió la piel interna de los las mejillas y observó el rostro de Kaoru con demasiada atención; a pesar de eso, sus ojos seguían ocultos detrás del brillo de sus lentes.

—Kaoru —repitió Kyouya con un tono de voz que pretendía borrar el desliz de su pregunta anterior. El aludido lo observó con un atisbo de resignación proyectado en la semi sonrisa en sus labios—, tú y yo hemos sido buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo. Nos conocemos y podemos confiar el uno en el otro, hemos compartido grandes cosas —dijo con infinito cuidado, procurando hacer la selección correcta de palabras para no hacerle daño—; No imaginaba que lo que me dirías sería esto, sin embargo, quien debe disculparse soy yo.

—No…

—Posiblemente, en algún momento me comporté de una manera que se prestó a malos entendidos.

—¡No es eso!

—No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

—¡Lo sé!

—Pero gracias por ellos —terminó con voz amable y apresurada. Parecía estar leyendo alguna clase de guión, pues su seguridad se esfumaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Kaoru sintió que el cielo comenzaba a desplomarse. Se mordió el labio inferior y contempló los cordones de sus zapatos, a pesar de que éstos no le llamaban en lo más mínimo la atención.

Sin querer, sonrió y pronto comenzó a reírse. El sonido proveniente de sus labios bastó para romper el canto de las aves en los oídos de Kyouya, así como el murmullo del aire. Nunca en su vida había oído a alguien reírse con semejante dolor, así como nunca creyó posible que un sentimiento tan denso como ese pudiera provenir de un Hitachiin.

—¡Lo siento! —Exclamó Kaoru, girándose en el asiento y limpiándose una inoportuna lagrima que resbaló por el borde de su nariz desde el lagrimal de su ojo izquierdo, sin dejar de reír—, ¡ah, por todos los cielos, perdóname, Kyouya-senpai! ¡No puedo creer que te obligué a decir semejantes cosas! ¡No parecías preparado! Perdón.

—Kaoru…

—Ah, disculpa que me ría, pero de la nada me sentí en los zapatos de Hikaru cuando le declaró sus sentimientos a Haruhi —explicó, sonriendo y agitando una mano delante del rostro de Kyouya como para quitarle importancia a sus palabras—. Esto me servirá para ser más empático con él a partir de ahora —dijo, volviendo a reír.

Kyouya permaneció inexpresivo. Luego, comprendió… y quiso seguirle la corriente porque tampoco deseaba que las cosas entre ellos fueran diferentes.

—¿Eso en qué lugar me pone? ¿En el de Haruhi? Espero no ser tan problemático —replicó con aire divertido.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Estás siendo increíblemente amable y agradable conmigo! Gracias —respondió Kaoru, cuyas manos estaban gélidas. Su sonrisa era tan frágil como una nube ante el viento fuerte—. No fue mi intención comparar esto con aquello, es sólo que tanto Hikaru y yo somos demasiado torpes en lo que se refiere a relacionarnos con otras personas, al parecer. Pero quiero que sepas que en verdad agradezco lo que me has dicho —le sonrió—; había pensado que me pedirías que no me acercara a ti y que no volviera a hablarte en mi vida —terminó, comenzando a reír nerviosamente de nuevo.

—Es que no había terminado de hablar —sonrió también... aunque de una manera tan fría, que Kaoru tuvo que tomarlo enserio.

—Ah —murmuró, petrificándose.

Ahora, quien sonrió fue Kyouya, aunque sin pizca de diversión.

—Por supuesto que no es verdad; creo que las bromas no me salen tan bien como a ciertos gemelos que conozco —dijo, levantándose de la banca, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Kaoru definitivamente sabia porqué ese hombre era el tipo Cool del Host Club—. También quiero agregar a todo esto que aprecio tus sentimientos y que, por respeto a ellos, esto se quedará entre nosotros, a menos que decidas lo contrario.

—Gracias, Kyouya-senpai —suspiró el joven—. Y sí, prefiero que esto quede entre tú, Hikaru y yo —le informó.

Kyouya asintió.

—Volveré con los otros. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No. Voy a pensar las cosas un poco.

Kyouya no dijo nada más y se marchó. Kaoru observó su espalda hasta que desapareció a lo lejos. Fue entonces que se permitió un momento de desasosiego. Respiró y le dolió el pecho. Se mordió los labios y éstos le ardieron. Cerró los ojos y durante un tiempo creyó que el mundo no podría ser contemplado por él de la misma forma que antes. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacía adelante para esconder el rostro en el hueco que acababa de formar.

Lloró hasta que la voz de Hikaru y el sonido de sus pasos sobre el pasto lo obligaron a tranquilizarse, entonces, se limpió el rostro con la mano y levantó la cabeza para encarar a su hermano, que llegó corriendo a su lado sólo para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió.

—¡Hombre, no pensé que ya estuvieras llorando! —Exclamó Hikaru—, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué respondió? Te rechazó, ¿verdad? ¡Y seguramente fue cruel! ¡Ay, Kaoru! —dijo, dándole palmadas en la cabeza y acariciándole la espalda con cariño. Kaoru se sintió mejor a su lado.

—S-sí, se lo dije. Pero no fue cruel en absoluto: fue tan amable —sonrió con frustración, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Hikaru, quien siguió acariciándole el cabello, sin alejarse ni un milímetro de él—. ¡Ay, Hikaru! —exclamó, abrazando a su hermano con la misma intensidad con la que éste lo hacía.

—Tranquilo, Kaoru. Es mejor así: ya estaba harto de verte suspirar por ahí, sufriendo en silencio. Vas a estar bien con el paso del tiempo, te lo prometo, ¡es más, te lo puedo jurar! —dijo Hikaru, lleno de convicción.

Kaoru sólo pudo reír ante sus palabras y desear que eso fuera verdad, pues en esos momentos le era imposible imaginar alguna clase de futuro, teniendo el corazón roto, pero sabiendo que exponerse de esa manera ante Kyouya había sido su decisión, un brillo de esperanza le nació en el corazón, prometiéndole que a la mañana siguiente también saldría el sol.

Cuando Hikaru se sentó a su lado, él volvió a limpiarse la cara para asegurarse de que en ella no quedaran rastros de lágrimas. La mano de su hermano se deslizó por su espalda un par de veces para reconfortarlo y él tuvo que luchar para mostrarse sereno y tranquilo delante de él, aunque sabía que no era necesario ocultar nada, pues Hikaru estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos al salón de música —susurró Kaoru pasados unos minutos—. Los demás comenzarán a preguntarse en dónde estamos —agregó mientras se levantaba del asiento y observaba a Hikaru, quien tenia una repentina expresión de tedio en el rostro.

—Bueno, eso… digamos que Tono no está muy pendiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor en éstos momentos, ¿sabes? —le contó, poniéndose en pie también—: hace unos minutos, terminaron el gráfico con el que repartirían los personajes para la obra de teatro, entonces, Tono escribió los nombres de todos al azar, por supuesto, dando por sentado que él sería el protagónico, pero cuando destapó los resultados en la base del esquema…

Kaoru parpadeó.

—¿Y qué? ¿No será el príncipe y ahora está haciendo una rabieta?

—Casi.

—¿Cómo casi? —preguntó el hermano menor, desconcertado.

—El será la princesa —aclaró Hikaru con una sonrisita apenada.

—¿Y el príncipe? —preguntó Kaoru, curioso.

—Tú.


End file.
